Pearl Prescott
Physical Description Pearl wears lightweight leather. Stretched upon her legs, abdomen, and frontal areas of her bosom, it is typically adorn with steel clasps and bone studs. The attire molds her body like it was made just for her, and by her own hand, it was. There is a mixture of various greens residing in her smiling grey eyes, and a face of pure serenity could be found. Her hair is a deep shade of brown, often times referred to as black. Often enough it can be seen brushed back past her shoulders in a thick tail, a single lock remaining out of place, only to be nervously tucked back behind her ear at a later time. Pearl wears very little makeup, though she does fancy a bright red lip gloss and a thin line of kohl around her eyes. For the most part she is untouched and in harmony with the land around her. She would seem unique, or different, from the usual make up plastered nobles that walked the streets. From what you can see, she has a light form. Fit, and agile, but clearly meant to spend her time healing the weak and the sick rather than fighting any sort of combat. Do not let one's eyes fool them. When need to be this woman can -and will- defend herself with the tools at her disposal. With smooth, ivory skin that pales when exposed to the sun. It is clear she has spent many years taking great care of herself. Upon one shoulder, is a tattoo. Lacking any color but a bold ebon. The tattoo is that of a crecent moon; Large, and taking up the expanse of skin from the curve in her shoulder to the wing of her shoulder blade. Personality Pearl is a simple woman. Her usual demeanor is calm and peaceful, with no temper to speak of. She is kind to all, and trusting of everyone she meets. Sometimes her kindness and trusting nature can be a bit of a fault, often times getting her into trouble in one form or another. History Born in a brothel to a mother who could not care for her, Pearl was one of the lucky ones. An accident, or so she was told, at the moment of her birth she was wisked away to live with the man who would be known to her in words only, as her father. A mistake. One she was well aware of. Reminded regularly that she was not only the daughter of the Noble Lord Prescott, but a bastard at that. And, the daughter of a whore. There was no love in her upbringing, only a sense of duty to a man who had let loose in a moment of weakness, and the moment she was free to leave, she did. Pearl spent many years as a simple traveling healer and herbalist, until the death of her father reached her. She has returned now, an independent young woman, ready to take over House Prescott. (( WIKI IS A HUGE WORK IN PROGRESS! )) Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Human